El legado
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: Edward ha abandonado a Bella y jamás regresó. Despúes de 60 años todavía sufre porque la ama y la extraña, día tras día se cuestiona su decisión... hasta que llega una carta de Bella.


**El legado**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

--

Habían pasado ya más de 60 años desde que me fui… desde que con mi decisión arruiné el poco de felicidad que había conseguido después de tantos años. Me sentía tan vacío. Cerraba los ojos y volvía a aquellos días una y otra vez…

Tuve la felicidad en mis manos y la dejé escapar… si al menos ella hubiera sido feliz el precio pagado no dolería tanto… pero eso es algo que nunca llegaría a saber a ciencia cierta.

Dejarla fue la peor decisión que pude haber tomado y no solo por mi, sino también por mi familia que me había apoyado en la idiotez.

Nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo… nada, cada uno de nosotros convivía en mayor o menor medida con una vacío en nuestro interior y ese vacío tenía un nombre… Bella.

Años oscuros para todos, el extirparla de nuestras vidas nos costo más caro de lo jamás hubiéramos imaginado. Ella había iluminado nuestra existencia como un cometa pero al irse la oscuridad había vuelto con más fuerza que antes.

Pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, en mi habitación más precisamente, en mi santuario… en el lugar donde conservaba los pocos recuerdos que me quedaban de ella.

Esa mañana me sacó de mi ensimismamiento un grito ahogado de Esme, salí disparado para ver que le pasaba y la encontré de pie al lado de la puerta con un sobre en su mano.

Sus pensamientos me golpearon _santo_ _cielo, ella ha escrito después de todos estos años._

Como un autómata extendí mi mano, no necesitaron mediar palabras, en silencio me entregó el sobre, la carta estaba dirigida a la familia Cullen… acerqué el sobre a mi pecho. El aroma de mi Bella me golpeó, mejor dicho directamente me knockeó, caí de rodillas sin poder dejar de sollozar, mis manos temblaban al igual que todo mi cuerpo.

Esme me abrazó en silencio

- Llamaré al resto de la familia si te parece bien- asentí, poco a poco mis hermanos fueron llegando y nos acomodamos en la sala. Solamente faltaba Carlisle que llegó a los pocos minutos pitando con su automóvil.

El clima de tensión era extremo, mi padre se ofreció a leer pero lo rechacé de plano, no quería ningún otro aroma en el papel… solo el de ella y el mío.

Aún temblando saqué tres sobres, estaban numerados… abrí y comencé a leer el primero

_Hola a todos, _

_Aquí estoy después de tantos años. Si están leyendo esta carta significa que soy muy astuta y he contratado a un excelente abogado, ¡resulta difícil encontrarlos, chicos!._

_Inicié esta búsqueda hace ya algunos meses y no tengo idea que será de mi cuando reciban esta carta… solo deseo que no sea demasiado tarde._

_Recurro a ustedes porque los conozco, se que son buenas personas y realmente los necesito._

_Déjenme que les cuente y comprenderán…_

_Hace ya muchos años, casi 60 les diría que comprendí que el amor no estaba destinado para mi, por lo menos no en la forma convencional._

_No es un reclamo, es un hecho que he asimilado a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Edward yo te amaba pero tu no me correspondías como yo lo hubiera deseado, nada, nadie está obligado a amar a otro y viéndolo a la distancia creo que el alejarte de mi fue una de alguna manera una muestra de amor de tu parte. _

_El tema es que a pesar de saber que nunca podría amar a otro, como lo hago contigo, siempre supe que en mi había mucho amor para dar._

_Carlisle y Esme me inspiraron de alguna forma… no he formado una pareja… no he tenido hijos propios pero si he formado una familia y he tenido muchísimos hijos del corazón. Se van a asombrar, a estas alturas son 147 y puede que si tardan mucho en recibir esto, sean algunos más._

_He tratado de ser una mamá para ellos, los he cuidado, contenido, acompañado, reído y llorado con ellos, he pasado noches en vela cuidándolos, los he visto crecer, los he ayudado todo lo que pude. Soy bisabuela, abuela y todavía mamá de algunos… pero como ustedes saben para "los humanos" el tiempo tiene un límite y el mío ha llegado._

_Todavía tengo a cinco pequeños en casa y necesito que alguien vele por ellos cuando no esté. _

_Eso es lo que les pido… ¿podrán cuidar a mis cinco pequeños hasta que sean más grandes?_

_¿Podrán hacer eso por mi?_

_Piénsenlo, si alguno de ustedes o todos deciden que quieren tomar la responsabilidad, abran el siguiente sobre. Decidan lo que decidan estará bien.._

_Los quiero, cada uno de ustedes forma parte de mi corazón._

_Isabella,_

Cuando terminé de leer no podía dejar de temblar y me uní a los sollozos secos que inundaban la habitación.

Los pensamientos de mi familia me golpeaban…

_Demonios como puede ser que no lo haya visto, _

_Como pudimos dejarla ir,_ _demonios, porque lo permití_ _debería haberla convertido yo mismo _

_Es mi culpa, la perdimos por mi culpa_…

_Mi pequeña, es maravilloso lo que ha hecho…_

_Ella jamás volverá…_

Todos y cada uno de nosotros estábamos destrozados, la emoción gobernaba el momento… fue Emmet el primero en hablar

- Mi hermana pequeña me ha pedido algo, y que diablos, voy a hacerlo. Me hago cargo de algún humano simplón.

- Y yo estoy contigo- le dijo Rosalie visiblemente emocionada

- Y yo- Esme rebozaba de alegría

- Y yo- dijo Carlisle solemnemente

- Y yo, seguramente esos chicos necesitarán alguien que piense en su guardarropa. Dudo que Bella haya mejorado en ese aspecto.

- Y yo- Jasper sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Finalmente de mi garganta brotó un amargo y yo también, por ti amor.

Abrimos el siguiente sobre:

_Bien por los Cullen, no quería ilusionarme pero deseaba que aceptaran y supongo que si han abierto este sobre es que lo han hecho._

_Desde ya les voy avisando que creo que he hecho un buen trabajo, por favor no los malcrien demasiado. _

_Emmett ten cuidado con tus abrazos de oso, son frágiles no lo olvides. _

_Alice, tienen ropa suficiente, por favor no vacíes las tiendas de la zona._

_Jasper, te necesitarán, han sufrido mucho._

_Rosalie, se que te gustarán son muy tiernos_

_Esme necesitarán el amor que tu sabes dar._

_Carlisle, te aseguró que van a requerir tus servicios como médico varias veces al día, son tremendos._

_Y Edward se que los cuidarás como lo hiciste conmigo…_

_¡Alie, Rose, Emmy, Eddy y Jasp tendrán quien los cuide! No puedo se más feliz._

_Les he dejado en poder de mis abogados varias cosas… me gustaría que se contactaran con ellos para que se las entreguen._

_Se sorprenderán cuando las vean. No voy a decirles más… véanlas con sus propios ojos._

_Muchas gracias por aceptar. Los quiero con toda mi alma. _

_Isabella. _

Las emociones embargaban la sala, Bella lo había vuelto ha conseguir… había logrado volvernos a la vida… había llenado nuestro vacío… nos había dado un propósito.

Con un poco de temor finalmente abrimos el tercer sobre, ese no era de su parte. Sus abogados nos informaban escuetamente que Isabella Marie Swan había dejado de existir y que de acuerdo a sus deseos sus cenizas habían sido esparcidas en un claro cercano al pueblo de Forks….

xoxoxoxoxxoxo

_Espero que les guste. Haganme saber que les pareció, denle al GO_


End file.
